iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Oberyn Martell
O'''beryn Martell '''is a Prince of Dorne, he is the younger brother to Princess Obara Martell and her current heir to Sunspear. Appearance and Character Oberyn Martell is above average height with an athletic build. He has raven black hair familiar to the rest of his family. He often dresses in Martell red though has been known to stroll without a tunic in the Water Gardens. Unlike his older sibling, Oberyn is quick to anger. He grew up with the expectation of being a Prince serving Sunspear and Obara, nothing more. His sister means everything to him, as their bond only grew after the death of their father. He's quite easy to get along with other than his quick temper, he's quite friendly. History Oberyn was the secondborn child and first son of Prince Oberyn Martell and Loreza Dayne Martell. In many ways, Oberyn and his younger sisters childhoods were opposite. While Obara spent time in the Water Gardens, spending time with the future lords and ladies of Dorne, Oberyn learned war and fighting and tactics. Eventually, Prince Oberyn decided to take his two eldest children personally under his wing and began to teach the pair about Dorne, ruling, and his vast network of agents and spies. Both the children were naturals. After his father died in the Invasion of the Targaryens at the hands of Saan pirates, Oberyn spent the better part of a year in various brothels in the Shadow City. His grief separated him from his sister during her greatest time of need. Near the middle of 391 AC the two became close once again, but Oberyn had noticed a change in her. During the Sand King rebellion, he leads the Martell forces to assist in the siege of Vaith with Dayne forces. It was his first-time leading soldiers into battle, it was a successful endeavor and lead to an inflated sense of self. When he returned to Sunspear, Oberyn was boastful and eager to tell his war stories to his family. Recent Events Oberyn is entrusted with Sunspear during Obara's trip to King's Landing. Oberyn, in response to Obara's capture by Prince Beric Baratheon, marched troops north with the intent of rescuing his sister. He was convinced to wait and allow a peaceful trade of prisoners, but King Orys hesitated and delayed the trade for many months. Eventually, Oberyn was fed up with the king's inaction, and freed Prince Beron Baratheon from the dungeons of King's Landing himself. On the return to Sunspear, Oberyn eventually befriended Beron, seeing that the Prince was not the monster he had once believed. By the time they arrived, Oberyn vowed to stay out of the war for the throne. That war, as it turned out, barely lasted long enough anyways, as King's Landing fell before Beron departed Sunspear. With Obara back, Oberyn was happy for a short time before he began to see the madness that had taken hold of his sister during her imprisonment. Oberyn worried that she might do something that would cause unspeakable harm to Dorne. That day came when the news arrived of the Targaryen invasion. Obara, Oberyn knew, would likely try to support the dragons, and so he called a council together of Dornish lords. At the council, Oberyn explained why Dorne must support the Crown, then revealed to everyone evidence of Obara's misrule, her attempted assassination of Beron while he was within the Great Sept, and her affair with Jacaerys Targaryen. The council accepted Oberyn's evidence and began to speak on what should be done about Obara. Before they decided anything, however, the Princess called for a trial by combat. The trial by combat between Obara and Ser Joffery Dayne was short lived, and Obara failed to win. Oberyn, watching the trial, was horrified by the spectacle, and stopped the trial before the final blow could be struck. Obara was defeated, he reasoned, and she would be looked after by maesters in hope of curing her madness. Lord Justyn Dayne, upset by what he perceived as Oberyn's "power-grab" began planning rebellion against House Martell. When Oberyn confronted him, Justyn murdered the Prince in the streets of Sunspear before fleeing the city. Supporting Characters Dyrian (29) - Agent. Oberyn's childhood friend that he met while traveling to Essos with his father. Dyrian is one of Oberyn's best agents, based out of Pentos. Category:House Martell Category:Dornish